The Battle To Live
by Friendsfan
Summary: Six friends. A battle for one that will take all her strength. (yup, i'm bak again, decided to give friends fanfic one more try. Plz read and review, i guarantee it'll be good:P)


The Battle to Live.  
  
Phoebe stared, horrified, at her doctor. For a moment she couldn't speak. "Did I just hear you right?" she stammered. "Did you just say I have.. cancer?" "I'm so sorry, Phoebe." The doctor said sympethetically. "I.. I can't deal with this right now," Phoebe said, standing up from her chair, sobs just aching to come out.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow to talk about it, okay?" she ran from the doctors office. Believing it, no doubt, but in a sense, a disbelief. How was she supposed to tell everybody that she loved? This would hurt them so badly. This would break their hearts.  
  
In the car, Phoebe layed her head on the steering wheel and sobbed. After a few minutes, when she had regained composure, she slowly drove home. Phoebe knew the gang would be at Monica's for dinner that night. This would be the night that changed everything. The drive home took minutes, but seemed like hours. Finally, Phoebe got out of the car, and walked slowly to Monica's apartment. Breathing in a deep sigh, she thought, "it's now or never," and walked in. To her relief, only Rachel and Monica were there.  
  
"Where are Ross, Joey, and Chandler?" she asked. Monica looked up from her cooking. "They're coming a bit later." Then looking closly at her tear stained face, asked worridly, "Phoebe? What's wrong?" her heart started to pound. Rachel looked up from her magazine on the couch.  
  
Phoebe took Monica by the hand and lead her to the couch. They all sat on the couch, Phoebe in the middle with Monica and Rachel on either side. "You know I went to the doctor today, right? Well, they'res one thing I didn't tell you. A few months ago I took a few tests, because I wasn't feeling well. I got the results in today, and.. I have cancer." The last sentence was spoken in barely a whisper.  
  
Tears dripping from her cheeks, Rachel leaned in towards Phoebe and pulled her into a hug. Monica followed her, and the three just sat, not speaking, just holding each other. "You've got us Phoebs.. we will always be here for you. Remember that, okay?" Monica asked. "I know Mon," Phoebe replied, smiling a bit. "We love you Phoebs." Rachel said. "I love you guys too," Phoebe said. Pulling back from their hug, she let out a shaky breath. Both the other girls did too.  
  
"Pheebs, what kind of cancer is it?" Rachel asked. "I'm not sure," Phoebe admitted. " I ran out of there so fast.. I'll call the doctor tomorrow and find out though." Monica pulled Phoebe into another hug, while Rachel grabbed the tissues and handed them to both of her friends. Then the guys came in, laughing until they saw all of the girls on the couch. "Okay, what happened?" Joey asked worridly. "Okay, um.." Phoebe said. "Listen, I'm not sure how to tell you this.." Rachel grasped her hand, giving Phoebe a little extra strength. "I have cancer." Ross let out a little laugh. "Cancer? You're joking, right?" when he saw all three of the girls tearstained faces, he made the laugh into a cough. Then, a sympathetic, "Oh, pheebs." "What?" Joey demanded. "You can't have cancer! It's not in the friend rulebook.." he looked so heartbroken that Phoebe laughed a little and motioned him to come over on the couch. He sat beside her and she hugged him. "It's true, okay? You have to believe me." Joey looked like he was about cry. Phoebe looked up to Chandler. "Pheebs," he said in coarse voice. Phoebe got up from the couch and they hugged. Perhaps they were one of the closest out of all of them. Phoebe could clearly remember pretending to like him to make Monica tell everybody that she and Chandler were finally in love.  
  
"I'm going to need your support on this guys. After all, you are my family." She said with emotion. The reactions veryied. The girls went up to hug Phoebe again,all of them crying, while the guys just stood there in shock. How could Phoebe, their crazy, fun loving Phoebe, have cancer? It just wasn't fair. None of this was. But all of them knew one thing. She wasn't going to be alone with this at all. 


End file.
